Las aventuras de Natalie Brooks en Hogwarts
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Aquí iré desarrollando el primer año de Natalie Brooks en Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Lechuza recibida

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, los personajes que no reconozcáis son de mi invención._**

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, por fin he recibido mi carta de Hogwarts y estoy deseando que llegue el uno de septiembre para poder ir al colegio. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que llegara y por fin lo tenía en mis manos. No estaba segura de en qué casa quería quedarme, estaba entre Gryffindor como mi padre o Huflfepuff como mi madre, tenía un cacao mental.

Cuando recibí mi carta quise ir enseguida a comprar el material escolar, pero mis padres me miraron como si estuviera loca, ¡estábamos en marzo! Por lo que me convencieron de que era mejor ir en el verano.


	2. En la cola del banco

Al llegar, me puse junto a mis padres en la cola para poder retirar el dinero, ya que dicha cola era distinta a la que pertenecía a la creación de la cuenta. Nos pusimos detrás de un chico de pelo castaño.

Cuando llevábamos unos cinco minutos, alguien detrás de nosotros empujó a mi padre haciendo que chocara con el chico que había delante de nosotros. Mi padre se disculpó enseguida.

\- Lo siento, alguien me empujó y choqué sin querer. –le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- No hay problema, soy Cedric Diggory. –contestó el chico extendiendo la mano.

\- Yo soy Aaron Brooks, ésta es mi hija Natalie, este año va a Hogwarts. –contestó tranquilo al ver que le sonreía.

\- Encantado, yo voy a tercero, supongo que allí no veremos, suerte en la selección.

\- Gracias. –le contesté tímidamente.


	3. En Ollivander's

Después de salir de Gringotts mi padre decidió que fuéramos primero a Ollivander's para obtener mi ansiada varita, así que nos dirigimos a la tienda mientras nos cruzábamos con algunos ex compañeros de clase de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos, al abrir la puerta y entrar noté la magia en el ambiente. Unos segundos después apareció por un pasillo el mismo Ollivander que sonrió al vernos y saludó a mi padre.

\- Un placer volver a verle, señor Brooks. –dijo con sonriendo el señor Ollivander.

\- Lo mismo digo, –contestó sonriéndole de vuelta– ésta es mi hija, va a Hogwarts este año.

\- Encantado señorita, veamos cuál es tu varita, ¿eres diestra o zurda? –respondió Ollivander mirándome.

\- Soy zurda, señor –le respondí tímidamente.

\- ¡Perfecto! –respondió sacando una cinta métrica y empezando a medirme.

Dos minutos después, cuando ya había terminado de medirme, empezó a buscar varitas pero ninguna me iba bien, y no fue hasta veinte minutos más tarde, que por fin conseguí mi varita, que era de roble y pelo de unicornio y medía 28 cm. Al parecer mi varita era igual que la de mi padre con la diferencia de que la suya medía dos centímetros menos.


	4. Eligiendo mi mascota

Desde que recibí mi invitación al colegio habíamos estando discutiendo acerca del tema de la mascota bastante, ya que quería una lechuza moteada, pero mis padres no querían, ya teníamos una que era parda, así que me acabaron convenciendo y decidí que quería un gato.

Cuando salimos de Ollivander's nos dirigimos a la tienda de animales y me fui directamente a la sección de gatos. Había una gran cantidad de razas pero mis favoritas eran los persas y los de Angola, así que les pedí opinión a mis padres, ya que lo único que tenía claro era que quería que fuera un cachorrito y que también fuera hembra.

A cada uno le gustaba una de las razas, por lo que para no discutir tanto, mis padres me sugirieron que los cogiera a ambos en brazos con el permiso del vendedor, y con el que más cómoda me sintiera, esa sería la gatita elegida. Cuando tuve el permiso del vendedor, cogí primero en brazos a la gatita persa, que no me rechazaba pero tampoco se acurrucaba en mi regazo, al contrario que la gatita de Angola, que en el momento que la cogí, se retorció en mi regazo para acurrucarse y frotarse en mi brazo, la amé en ese mismo momento.

Cuando mis padres vieron la reacción de la gatita de Angola conmigo, enseguida vieron que ya había elegido a nueva mascota, por lo que se dirigieron a la caja y pagaron por la gatita, además de los accesorios necesarios y una gran cantidad de comida para gatos. Salí contentísima con mi nueva mascota.


	5. De camino a la estación

La noche antes de ir a Hogwarts apenas pude dormir, estaba nerviosa porque al fin me iría a Hogwarts. Finalmente pude dormirme sobre las 3 de la madrugada hasta las seis, que me desperté. Cuando lo hice, al no ser capaz de volver a dormirme, volví a revisar por enésima vez el baúl que me llevaría al colegio.

Sobre las siete y media la puerta de ni habitación se abrió y se asomaron mis padres, que venían a ver si estaba despierta, y se encontraron con que estaba ya vestida, ¡solo quería irme ya!. Mis padres, al ver que estaba nerviosa por irme a Hogwarts, dijeron que saldríamos de casa a las ocho y media para llegar a la estación a las nueve y así coger el vagón que mejor me pareciera.

Como mi madre dijo, llegamos a la estación a las nueve y sorprendentemente ya había gente allí, aunque eran muy pocos dado que habíamos llegado con dos horas de antelación. Cuando llegamos, fuimos directamente a los vagones del final y allí mi padre colocó mi baúl en la rejilla, también me dio una pequeña bolsa de galeones por si más tarde quería comprar alguna chuchería en el tren.

Volvimos a salir para charlar un rato antes de que el tren partiera, y cuando la gente empezó a llegar y a meterse en los vagones, mis padres finalmente se despidieron de mí y entré en el vagón donde estaban mis cosas y me acomodé allí para empezar por fin mi aventura en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Lo último que dijeron mis padres fue que estudiara y que procurara no meterme en líos, ya que los profesores no consentirían el mal comportamiento y siempre castigaban a los infractores y mandando una lechuza a los padres.


	6. Conociendo a Sophie

Un rato después llegó una niña que se sentó el resto del viaje conmigo. Se llamaba Sophie y también entraba a primero. Ella no conocía nada del mundo mágico porque era hija de muggles así que empecé a explicarle un poco por encima de qué iba. Enseguida nos hicimos amigas, sobre todo cuando le dije que mi madre era hija de muggles como ella.

Un rato después, mientras le seguía hablando sobre Hogwarts, llegó la señora del carrito y con una sonrisa decidí comprar empanadillas de calabaza además de otras golosinas para compartirlas con Sophie, que estaba alucinada con todas las chucherías que contenía.

Sophie le contó que su padre era detective de policía y su madre era neonatóloga. Gracias a Merlín mi madre era de origen muggle por lo que a través de ella conocía todo acerca del mundo muggle. De hecho, mi abuelo materno era policía en Londres.


	7. Esperando la selección

Al bajar del tren, Sophie y yo nos montamos juntas en uno de los botes junto a un chico de pelo negro y otro pelirrojo. Yo le seguía hablando de cómo era Hogwarts según las fotos que tenia de mis padres cuando estaban en el colegio y también le dije que estaba nerviosa, no sabía si quería ir a Gryffindor como mi padre o Hufflepuff como mi madre, pero me decantaba más por la casa de los tejones ya que veía a Sophie en esa casa y quería que fuéramos juntas.

Cuando nombre las casas, el chico pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y nos saludó presentándose.

\- Hola soy Ron Weasley, ¿y ustedes? –nos habló.

\- Y yo Harry Potter –dijo tímidamente el chico de pelo negro.

\- Yo soy Natalie Brooks –le contesté sonriendo e impresionada por saber quién era.

\- Y yo soy Sophie Palmer y soy hija de muggles –dijo tímidamente Sophie.

\- Yo soy sangre pura –contestó Ron.

\- Yo soy mestiza/o –dijimos a la vez Harry y yo sonriéndonos –mi madre es hija de muggles y una Hufflepuff y mi padre sangre pura y de Gryffindor.

\- Los míos también –respondió Harry riéndose.

En ese momento se creó una confianza implícita entre los cuatro. Antes de que llegaran a buscarnos para hacernos entrar en el gran comedor nos prometimos que siempre seriamos amigos estuviéramos en la casa que estuviéramos.


	8. Entrando en mi nueva casa

Minutos después la profesora McGonagall volvió a buscarnos para llevarnos hasta el sombrero seleccionador, por lo que todos nos pusimos en fila y la seguimos a lo largo del Gran Comedor hasta parar finalmente delante de la mesa de los profesores.

Lo primero que paso fue que el sombrero empezó a cantar su canción, tal y como mis padres me habían contado durante años. Todos estábamos nerviosos y Sophie y yo nos habíamos agarrado de la mano. Cuando de repente termino la canción y la subdirectora empezó a llamar a los alumnos hasta finalmente llegar a mí, "Brooks, Natalie", escuché decir y me encamine hacia el taburete temblando de los nervios y soltando la mano de Sophie.

Conmigo estuvo alrededor de un minuto porque el mismo sombrero no se decidía entre Gryfindor y Hufflepuff, las casas de mis padres, hasta que acabó preguntándome mi opinión y finalmente dije que quería ir a Hufflepuff como mi madre, decidí que quería honrar a la casa de mi madre, por lo que el sombrero seleccionador termino diciendo "Será mejor que estés en… ¡Hufflepuff!".

Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff empezaron a aplaudir y me dirigí a la mesa de mi nueva casa sentándome al lado de Cedric Diggory, que me reconoció enseguida, saludándome y dándome la enhorabuena por entrar en Hufflepuff. Le di las gracias sonriendo y más tranquila porque finamente había entrado en una casa que me gustaba.

La selección siguió y a Sophie también la enviaron a la misma casa que yo, y cuando el sombrero se decidió, se vino al asiento que estaba a mi lado. Estábamos eufóricas, ¡nos habían escogido para la misma casa! Por otro lado, Harry y Ron acabaron en Gryffindor, era evidente los Potter y los Weasley tenían esa tradición.

Una hora después, cuando ya habíamos cenado, nos fuimos a nuestra sala común y tras darnos un pequeño discurso nuestra jefa de la casa, la Profesora Sprout, que daba Herbología, nos fuimos a las habitaciones. A Sophie y a mí nos tocó en el mismo cuarto.

Nos acomodamos junto a otras dos chicas, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, las cuales nos parecieron simpáticas y nos hicimos amigas enseguida. Elegimos nuestras camas y me acabé quedando con la que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

Cuando lo acomodamos todo y nos pusimos los pijamas, cogí mí pluma y un pergamino y me estiré en mi cama para poder escribir a mis padres.

 _Buenas noches, papá y mamá._

 _Al entrar en el tren me hice amiga de Sophie Palmer, una chica que es hija de muggles, como tu mamá. Es muy simpática y allí nos acabamos haciendo amigas. También conocimos a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley, que también nos cayeron muy bien._

 _Finalmente el sombrero seleccionador me ha mandado a ¡Huffleppuff! Junto con Sophie. También me he encontrado con Cedric Diggory, ¿os acordáis de él? Me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara que no dudara en pedírsela, se nota que en Hufflepuff todos le quieren._

 _En la habitación me ha tocado con Sophie y con dos chicas más, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott. Por lo que me han contado, Susan es Sangre pura y Hannah es de sangre mestiza. ¿Conocéis a sus familias? También se ven buenas chicas._

 _Bueno, creo que ya no tengo que contar mucho más, así que me despido, con cariño._

 _Natalie._

Después guardé mis cosas en mi baúl y dejar la carta en la mesita de noche, me metí en la cama y antes de acomodarme para dormir, les di las buenas noches a las chicas. Mañana sería otro día.


	9. Rondando por Hogwarts

Llevaba dos semanas en Hogwarts y ya había hecho algunos amigos, sobre todo de mi casa, aunque Sophie además de que ambas seguíamos siendo amigas de Harry y Ron. También me hice un poco cercana a Cedric, era un buen chico y me trataba como una igual, lo cual era fantástico, ya que sabía que podría contar con el cuando lo necesitara.

Las clases empezaron y todo fue más o menos bien. Las clases de transformaciones eran muy interesantes y por lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall al terminar la primera clase, había heredado el talento de mi padre, que en su época fue considerado uno de los mejores de su generación y me sentí orgullosa por eso. Era un genio de esa asignatura y todo fue gracias a la profesora, era muy buena en lo suyo y mi padre había sabido aprovecharlo al máximo convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores expertos en el tema de las transformaciones, lo cual le ayudaba en su trabajo como Auror.

Esa clase comenzó bastante interesante cuando la profesora transformo su escritorio en un cerdo y después lo volvió a su estado original, fue alucinante. Como tarea para hacer en clase, nos mandó a transformar cerillas en agujas y estuvo divertido, conseguís hacer 5 agujas, mientras que Sophie y otra chica de Gryffindor consiguieron cambiar el color de las cerillas volviéndolas plateadas. La profesora McGonagall nos felicitó a las tres, diciendo que esperaba que fuera el comienzo de un futuro brillante en su materia. El resto no consiguieron hacer ningún cambio.

Por otro lado, cuando llegó la primera clase de encantamientos, que impartía el profesor Flitwick, también fue muy bien, no era tan buena como lo había sido mi madre, pero no estaba mal. Al empezar la clase, fue divertido porque mientras pasaba lista, se cayó de espalda por la impresión al nombrar a Harry, se notaba que adoraba a la familia de ese niño.

La primera clase de Pociones no fue tan divertida ya que el profesor empezó a quitar puntos por cosas que no venían a cuento como hacer ruido a la hora de pasar las hojas del pergamino cuando escribíamos las tareas que nos había mandado. Pero ya estaba avisada gracias a los hijos de algunos amigos de mis padres, que me habían advertido por lo que siguiendo su consejo y el de mis padres, decidí ni siquiera chistar cuando me quitara puntos o me castigara, porque si no sería aún peor.

Pero había una clase aun peor que ésta, se trataba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, ya que avanzaba muy lento y parecía asustado por la asignatura así que hablé con mis padres y ellos me aconsejaron que hablara con la profesora Sprout a ver si podía solucionar algo por lo que hable con ella al tercer día de empezar las clases y me aconsejó que pidiera ayuda a Cedric Diggory, ya que este era muy bueno en la asignatura y podría ayudarme.

Después de hablar con Cedric esa misma tarde, accedió a ayudarnos a Sophie y a mi quedando tres tardes en semana por las tardes en la biblioteca durante una hora y los fines de semana estaríamos dos horas por las mañanas y así tener las tardes libres, eso sería para las clases de teoría, para las clases prácticas, nuestra jefa de casa nos prestó una clase para estar mas cómodos.

Las clases con Cedric eran interesantes, con la ayuda de los libros de primero y los que había en la biblioteca, rápidamente empezamos a avanzar en la asignatura. Las clases prácticas no eran tan fáciles porque hacía falta mucha concentración y con tanto entusiasmo éramos incapaces de hacerlo, pero Cedric era muy paciente y nos lo explicaba todo una y otra vez con mucha paciencia.

Con el paso de los días, Sophie y yo nos hicimos cada vez más amigas de Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott. Susan nos había contado que su tía, Amelia Bones, la había criado desde que tenía tres años tras la muerte de sus padres, que habían muerto en un accidente de avión cuando fueron a un viaje al mundo muggle en un viaje a Australia, como iban a ir a Australia muggle, decidieron hacerlo todo del mismo modo, por lo que decidieron ir en avión, que según los muggles, era el medio de transporte más seguro del mundo. También dijo que su tía trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Por su lado, Hannah nos dijo que su padre era muggle y médico y su madre era bruja y que también había estado en Hufflepuff. Comento que su madre trabajaba como sanadora, lo mismo que su padre pero en el mundo mágico.

Sophie comentó a Susan y Hannah que era hija de muggles. Su padre era detective de la policía y su madre neonatóloga, Susan estaba extrañada por las dos profesiones, pero Hannah le dijo que la policía muggle era como los Aurores del mundo mágico y la profesión de neonatóloga era simplemente una especialidad de la medicina, y que se encargaba de los bebes que habían nacido prematuros y necesitaban asistencia médica por los problemas derivados de su condición de prematuros.

Yo por mi parte, les dije que era mestiza como Hannah, pero que en mi caso mi padre era sangre pura y había estado en Gryffindor y mi madre era hija de muggles y había estado en Hufflepuff y que ahora mi padre era Auror y mi madre trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

El clima de confianza entre las cuatro aumento cuando hablamos de nuestras familias y sobre todo cuando las profesiones de estos eran las mismas que las de las demás, pero adaptadas al mundo muggle y mágico.

Después de unos días de empezar a dar las clases con Cedric y tras hablar con Susan y Hannah de nuestras vidas, hablamos con él y le pedimos que si Hannah y Susan podían unirse, eran amigas nuestras y tampoco compartían la forma de dar clase del profesor Lockart y accedió porque conocía a Amelia Bones, la tía de Susan y estaba seguro de que su tía estaría de acuerdo en que le ayudara.

Gracias a Cedric, las clases con Lockart se hicieron más amenas porque Cedric nos lo iba adelantando y los hacia mucho mejor que el mismo profesor, tal y como se lo dije a mis padres. Al saberlo, mis padres supieron que había sido una buena idea hablar con la profesora Sprout. También me instaron a que Sophie y yo no dijéramos nada a no ser que la profesora dijera lo contrario ya que Cedric podría negarse a seguir dándonos clase.


	10. Ayudando a Harry

Estábamos a miércoles cuando llevábamos unos días en Hogwarts cuando iba de camino a la clase de pociones y me cruce con Harry y ron, que parecían perdidos y me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿os pasa algo, chicos? -les dije preocupada

\- Nos hemos perdido de camino a la clase de Binns y no sabemos dónde está.- contesto tímidamente Harry

\- Puedo acompañaros, está de camino de la clase de Snape que es con quien me toca.- le conteste alegremente

\- ¡Perfecto!, pero ¿no llegaras tarde? –se preocuparon los dos

\- No, no creo. –les conteste

Nos pusimos en camino mientras hablábamos contándonos como nos había ido los primeros días, mientras les contaba a mi vez sobre mis compañeras de habitación.

También hablamos de la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que era horrible, y les dije que estudiaran por su cuenta porque si no… acabarían mal el curso, y decidieron intentarlo por su cuenta guiándose con el libro del curso.

También me hablaron de una niña de su casa que no hacía más que, lo que según decían ellos, molestarlos para que siguieran las reglas. Cuando me la describieron supe quién era, se trataba de Hermione Granger, que tenía la pinta de algunos de mis primos muggles, que estaban obsesionados con el orden y seguir las reglas, aunque el saltarse las reglas fuera por una buena causa.

Finalmente llegamos al aula de Binns y tras dejarlos, Salí corriendo a las mazmorras llegando a tiempo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta y me dejara fuera de la clase.


	11. Clases prácticas

Cuando llevábamos un mes y medio de clases, Cedric nos dijo que pensó que sería una buena idea que Sophie y yo aprendiéramos dos hechizos básicos, Expelliarmus, que es un hechizo ofensivo y sirve para desarmar al oponente, y el hechizo Protego, que se trata de un hechizo defensivo y sirve para proteger a quien vaya dirigido, ya sea a sí mismo o a otra persona.

Así que nos buscó a la sala común a la hora que teníamos acordada para las clases y nos llevó al aula proporcionado por la profesora Sprout para iniciar esa clase. Ya allí nos dio algunas explicaciones sobre ambos hechizos.

Empezó con el hechizo Expelliarmus, que era algo complicado y necesitaba mucha concentración, pero muy necesario. Nos hizo una pequeña demostración desarmándonos a nosotras pronunciando el hechizo claramente para que nos quedara claro cómo había que hacerlo. Nos sorprendió el hechizo y nos pusimos a hacerlo entre nosotras siguiendo sus consejos.

Al principio no conseguíamos desarmarnos pero al cabo de media hora, vimos que al menos yo era capaz de hacerlo. Sophie se entristeció por n conseguirlo, pero Cedric le dijo que no pasaba nada por no conseguirlo, que normalmente no se conseguía tan rápido, también nos dijo que él había tardado una semana en aprenderlo, así que no tenía por lo que preocuparse.

Durante la segunda media hora decidió enseñarnos el otro hechizo, el que se llamaba Protego. Éste requería bastante concentración y no sería fácil aprenderlo, por lo que enseguida nos pusimos manos a la obra. En este caso, también nos hizo la demostración pidiéndome que intentara desarmarlo. Me pidió que se lo lanzara dos veces, en la primera no haría nada y en la segunda lanzaría el hechizo de defensa para que viéramos la diferencia.

En esta ocasión ambas conseguimos realizar correctamente el hechizo al cabo de veinte minutos, y Sophie estaba como loca, ¡había conseguido aprender un hechizo el primer día! Así que durante el resto del tiempo, estuvimos practicando, yo intentaba desarmarla con el Expelliarmus y ella intentaba pararme con el Protego.

Finalmente y para que yo pudiera practicar el Protego también, Cedric se prestó a desarmarme para darme la oportunidad de practicar el hechizo de protección. Cuando terminamos y mientras volvíamos a la sala común, nos dijo que en la siguiente clase práctica volveríamos a para practicar con esos hechizos. "Lo conseguirás hacer", le animo Cedric a Sophie.


	12. Troll en las mazmorras

Era la noche de Halloween y estábamos todos en el Gran Comedor cuando de repente apareció el Profesor Quirrel sobresaltado diciendo que había un troll en las mazmorras. De repente todo el comedor empezó a gritar asustado por lo que el Director Dumbledore lanzó chispas con su varita para llamar la atención del alumnado. Cuando lo consiguió mandó a los prefectos de las cuatros casas que llevaran a los alumnos más pequeños a las respectivas salas comunes.

Sophie y yo estábamos asustadas pero Cedric, que estaba sentado a nuestro lado, nos dijo que no tuviéramos miedo, que los alumnos mayores protegerían a los demás. Nosotras la sonreímos agradecidas y nos levantamos para seguir a los prefectos de nuestra casa hasta las cocinas, que era donde estaba nuestra Sala Común.

Una hora y media más tarde apareció nuestra jefa de casa, la Profesora Sprout, para comunicarnos que ya habían abatido al troll y que Hogwarts volvía a ser completamente segura pero como era ya muy tarde nos quedaríamos en nuestras habitaciones hasta la mañana siguiente.

Susan, Hannah, Sophie y yo nos dormimos muy tarde comentando lo que había sucedido con el troll y lo que hubiera podido pasar si cualquier alumno se hubiera cruzado con él. También hablamos de a dónde llevarían a los de Slytherin, ya que su sala común estaba en las mazmorras y allí era donde se encontraba el troll. Finalmente escribimos a nuestras familias contándoles lo ocurrido y diciéndoles que los profesores consiguieron acabar con el troll.


	13. Visitando a Hagrid

Hagrid nos había invitado a su cabaña pero como no sabíamos mucho sobre el decidimos consultar a Cedric, que si lo conocía. Nos dijo que aunque era muy buena persona, pero que su problema era que sus dotes culinarias era bastante deficientes, por lo que nos recomendó que comiéramos algo antes de ir a ver al guardabosques. Tal y como nos había dicho Cedric pasamos por la cocina para comer algunos bocadillos y pastelillos para después ir a la casa de Hagrid.

Tras comer fuimos a la cabaña para visitarlo. Cuando llegamos Hagrid nos abrió la puerta y enseguida un perro enorme se abalanzó a nosotros para lamernos pero Hagrid le llamó la atención para que nos dejara y lo hizo, aunque en cuanto nos dejó en paz y nos pudimos sentar, Fang, el perro, posó la cabeza en la pierna de Ron y empezó a babeársela.

Estuvimos hablando un poco acerca de mis padres y de los de Harry, ya que habían sido buenos amigos de Hagrid en sus épocas del colegio. Habló entre otras cosas de las materias favoritas de éstos. También comentó el parecido de Harry con su padre y de que yo también tenía un gran parecido con mis padres, tenía algunas cosas de uno y del otro, pero el carácter era más como el de mi padre, que era bastante bromista, según recordó mi madre era algo más seria que mi padre.

Además hablamos de cómo nos iban las clases y para nuestra sorpresa hablo no muy bien de Quirrel, ya que veía algo raro en él al igual que Sophie y yo pero salvo por ese aspecto, todo nos iba bastante bien.

Estuvimos un buen rato hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y para que no nos castigaran Hagrid nos acompañó a nuestras salas comunes para evitar problemas. Cuando llegamos Sophie y yo a nuestra sala común nos sentamos en dos asientos libres para leer un rato antes de ir a cenar.


	14. Vacaciones de navidad

Finalmente llegaron los exámenes y por fortuna nos fue muy bien, en las asignaturas de Pociones, Encantamientos, Astronomía y Herbología había conseguido un Supera las Expectativas, mientras que en Transformaciones, Historia de la magia y Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, conseguí sacar un Extraordinario. Sophie, por su lado, consiguió todos Supera las Expectativas menos en Encantamientos y Herbología, que sacó un Extraordinario.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad decidí irme a casa con mis padres, que me habían ido a recoger a la estación de King Cross para llevarme a casa. Pasamos la nochebuena en casa con nuestros familiares tanto mágicos como los muggles por parte de mi madre. Aluciné con los regalos que me hicieron, uno de ellos era una cámara digital muggle que habían modificado previamente para que las fotografías, una vez sacadas de la cámara, estas pudieran moverse. También me regalaron ropa y algunos complementos para mi gatita además de comida para ella.

Como Ron, Harry, Hermione y Sophie y yo habíamos estado investigando acerca de Nicolas Flamel, les dije que podría preguntarles a mis padres a ver si ellos sabían quién era Flamel y así lo hice, resultó que era un importante alquimista y creador de la piedra filosofal, que concedía la inmortalidad al que bebía el elixir que producía la piedra.

Cuando lo supe, escribí a Hermione para decírselo y así crear un plan para evitar que la robaran, pero eso ya lo haríamos cuando volviéramos a Hogwarts. Convenimos en que avisaríamos a los chicos cuando volviéramos de las vacaciones, además escribí a Sophie diciéndoselo y lo que había acordado con Hermione, se había mostrado de acuerdo con el plan.

Como regalo por haber aprobado todo nos fuimos unos días a España para visitar diversas ciudades, las cuales estaban completamente decoradas con temas navideños, además los arboles eran impresionantes, sobre todo el que estaba en Madrid, la capital de España. En ese viaje estrené mi nueva cámara haciendo fotos de todo lo que me encontraba a mi paso, hasta los alumbrados públicos, que eran impresionantes los patrones que habían creado al colocarlas. Mi padre decía de broma que de mayor podría dedicarme a la fotografía para el Profeta, el diario del mundo mágico, yo me reí de su comentario.

Nos quedamos varios días, y fuimos a dos ciudades más aparte de Madrid, que fueron a Sevilla, en el sur de España y pasamos dos días en Portugal para después celebrar la nochevieja y el año nuevo en Madrid y así, dos días más tarde volver a Inglaterra. Durante nuestra estancia en la capital de España, compre algunos regalos para Hermione, Harry, Ron y Sophie. Para el de Sophie fuimos a una papelería donde enseguida se me fue la vista a una libreta con muchas hojas que estaba personalizada y venía a conjunto con un bolígrafo. Yo se lo compre a Sophie y mi padre, que había visto que me había quedado fascinada con la libreta, me lo compró a mí también. Para Hermione le compre un libro llamado El Quijote, que constaba de dos tomos y según en librero era uno de las libros más famosos de la historia de España.

En resumidas cuentas, nos lo pasamos estupendamente recorriendo las calles de Madrid y Sevilla y disfrutando del ambiente navideño que allí se movía. Por lo que nos contaban los lugareños, el día cinco de enero por la tarde era la Gran cabalgata de Reyes, lo cual era una pena perderse ya que para ese entonces estaríamos de vuelta en Londres. También nos habían dicho que la media de carrozas era de entre diez y veinte carrozas, en algunas ciudades podía haber aún más.

Cuando volvimos a casa, envié con la lechuza de mis padres los regalos a Hermione, Harry y Ron, el de Sophie se lo llevaría personalmente ya que mis padres me habían dejado irme unos días a casa de Sophie, y volver a casa el ultimo día para que mis padres pudieran llevarme al tren para volver a Hogwarts cuando terminaran las vacaciones. Me llevé la cámara a casa de Sophie para enseñarle las fotos que había hecho, consiguiendo que alucinaran con ambas ciudades españolas. Me pidieron el favor de que cuando las descargara les enviara copias de algunas de las fotos, señalando las que más les gustaba, yo accedí con gusto.

Sophie me tenía un pequeño regalo preparado por navidad, se trataba de una fotografía en Hogwarts en la que ambas salíamos delante de la cabaña de Hagrid. Por mi lado, le hice entrega de la libreta que previamente mi padre había hechizado para que las hojas nunca se acabaran. Había decidido comprarle la libreta porque sabía desde los primeros días en Hogwarts que era una gran amante de la lectura y de la escritura. Dijo que había dado en clavo, consiguiendo que me pusiera colorada.

Esos días aprovechamos Sophie y yo para ponernos al día con los deberes, ya que con el viaje a España y esos días en Portugal no había podido hacerlos. Mientras yo le ayudaba con Transformaciones, ella me ayudaba con Encantamientos y Herbología. Los deberes de defensa lo dejamos para lo último porque era lo más complicado y queríamos tener todos los deberes hechos para poder dedicarnos exclusivamente a ellos.

Con mucho esfuerzo hicimos las redacciones de Defensa, aunque no estábamos seguras de sí estaban bien. Decidimos pedirle a Cedric que las revisara cuando volviéramos de las vacaciones de navidad. Cedric nos había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que cualquier duda con la asignatura se la preguntáramos, incluyendo la corrección de las redacciones.

Cuando llego el momento volví a casa enseñándoles a mis padres la fotografía que me había regalado Sophie y mi padre me fabricó un marco personalizado para meter dentro la foto.

También hice que mi padre descargara las fotos e imprimiera las que habían gustado a los Palmer para enviárselas vía lechuza. Cuando las imprimió, las metí en un sobre grande muggle y las envié con la lechuza, recibiendo de vuelta una nota de agradecimiento por las fotos.

A la mañana siguiente mis padres me acompañaron a la estación encontrándonos en el andén con Sophie y sus padres. Como había hecho al principio del curso, mi padre metió mi baúl en un compartimento, esta vez acompañado del adre de Sophie, y volviendo a salir hasta que fuera la hora de marcharnos en el tren. Allí también nos encontramos con Hermione, que también había pasado las vacaciones de navidad con su familia.

Finalmente cuando llego la hora de irnos, ayudamos a Hermione a llevar su baúl al compartimento donde Sophie y yo teníamos las nuestros y nos acomodamos para volver al colegio.


	15. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Llego por fin el primer partido de Quiddich de la temporada y aunque yo era una Hufflepuff, mi padre era un Gryffindor y además era amiga de Harry y Ron, apoyaba al equipo de Gryffindor. Sophie y yo nos quedamos alucinadas cuando Harry nos dijo que lo habían elegido como buscador del equipo, fue impresionante ya que hacia más de cien años que un alumno de primero no lo conseguía.

El partido estuvo bastante intenso desde el principio debido a que era Gryffindor vs Slytherin, los rivales por excelencia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las tácticas que usaban los Slytherin era bastantes sucias pero la profesora Hooch, la que hacía de árbitro del partido, los castigaba con penaltis y devolviéndoles la posesión de la pelota a Gryffindor.

Sophie y yo nos asustamos muchísimo cuando Harry casi se cae de la escoba. Veíamos que los gemelos Weasley intentaban subir a Harry a una de sus escobas pero era aún peor por lo que se pusieron a volar en círculos alrededor de donde Harry oscilaba sujetando la escoba con las manos pero pudimos respirar tranquilas al ver que tras unos minutos angustiosos Harry conseguía volver a ponerse a salvo en su escoba.

Estaba contenta porque Gryffindor había conseguido ganar el partido, pero no alucinante no era la victoria en sí, sino la forma en la que Harry había conseguido la Snitch, ¡la había cogido con la boca! Todo el mundo le felicitó por la forma de cogerla salvo Slytherin, que como era habitual lo insultaban y se metían con él.


	16. Por la trampilla

Faltaban dos meses para el final del curso y Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo nos dimos cuenta una tarde, de que esa niche quien quiera que fuera, intentaría robar la Piedra Filosofal por lo que intentamos hablar con el director, pero había un problema, no estaba. Por lo que hablamos con la profesora McGonagall, que no nos creyó, pero eso no impediría que fuéramos a intentar parar al culpable.

Como Hermione no pudo distraer a los profesores, tuvimos que usar la capa invisible de Harry para llegar al tercer piso, encontrándonos de cara con el perro de tres cabezas, yo empecé a cantar mientras nos íbamos tirando a través de la trampilla hasta caer todos.

A medida que conseguíamos pasar las pruebas, avanzábamos hasta legar al ajedrez gigante, donde Ron quedo inconsciente. Avanzamos hasta toparnos con el troll, que ya estaba inconsciente, y la prueba de Snape, que superamos gracias a Hermione, pero había un problema, solo podía avanzar una persona, las otras dos pociones validas solo servía para volver para atrás, por lo que decidimos volver Hermione y yo y Harry siguió adelante.

Volvimos atrás y tras despertar a Ron y conseguir salir a la superficie, avisamos a los profesores y Dumbledore, que ya había regresado tras ver que era una reunión falsa fue a por Harry, al cual pudo salvar por pocos minutos, había llegado justo a tiempo.


	17. Explicando qué pasó

Esa noche tras cenar en el gran comedor nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Al entrar y tras ponernos los pijamas, nos sentamos en las camas y hablamos de la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido. Las tres estaban sorprendidas porque cuatro niños de once años habían conseguido superar a un cerbero, un juego de ajedrez gigante, un troll y un juego de lógica donde podías morir.

Lo más sorprendente fue lo que hizo Harry, que consiguió sobrevivir a Quirrel y a Voldemort que casi lo matan pero Dumbledore había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Todo salió finalmente bien, y todos salieron sanos y salvos.

Después me dispuse a escribir a mis padres contándoles lo sucedido, no me salte ningún detalle, desde que hablamos con la subdirectora hasta que Harry consiguió salvarse. Evidentemente sabía que mis padres me castigarían porque fue una imprudencia, pero por otro lado los profesores n habían querido hacernos caso, por lo que tuvimos que actuar por nuestra cuenta.


	18. Pesadillas

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla con lo que había ocurrido. En mi sueño estábamos Susan, Hannah, Sophie y yo. Nos encontrábamos con las mismas pruebas que en la realidad pero con ligeras modificaciones. En el sueño a Sophie se le ocurrió tararear una canción muggle.

En la siguiente prueba, donde teníamos que coger la llave correcta, seguía habiendo una sola escoba, pero en esta ocasión fui yo quien tuvo que subirse encima aunque no es que fuera mi actividad favorita. Tras unos minutos titubeantes conseguimos la llave.

Otra traba que encontramos fue en el juego de ajedrez gigante. En esta ocasión fue Hannah la que nos dio las órdenes para poder pasar aquella prueba, pero casi no logramos, porque aunque era bastante buena jugando, Ron Weasley seguía siendo uno de los mejores ajedrecistas que ha habido en Hogwarts desde el principio. Además en esta ocasión tuvimos que usar casi todas las piezas del juego.

Al entrar en la siguiente habitación, la visión del troll me dejó fría, ya que en el sueño estaba consciente y empuñando un garrote. En esta ocasión el encuentro con el troll fue completamente distinto, el espacio era similar al del baño de las chicas, pero como esta vez éramos cuatro personas en estado de alerta, pudimos pensar mejor lo que hacer, así que mientras Sophie y yo lanzábamos hechizos de defensa contra el troll, Susan y Hannah intentaban abrir la puerta consiguiéndolo hacer justo cuando Sophie y yo conseguíamos dejarlo inconsciente.

Al entrar en esa sala, apareció tal y como era en la realidad, pero había un problema, a ninguna se nos daba bien los acertijos, así que tuvimos que guiamos por lo que recordaba de lo que pasó en la realidad consiguiendo llegar yo sola a la última prueba. Que fue donde me desperté.


	19. A la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente, que era Sábado, los alumnos se iban levantando cada uno a la hora que quería, pero nosotras cuatro, Sophie, Hannah, Susan y yo nos despertamos a las 08:00 y tras vestirnos, bajamos al salón de nuestra torre, encontrándonos a Cedric, que estaba leyendo un libro de Defensa, nos saludó y nos invitó a sentarnos con él.

Hablamos un poco acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, quedando sorprendido porque cuatro niños de once años habían conseguido superar semejantes pruebas pensadas y ejecutadas por cuatro habilidosos profesores. Y aún más se sorprendió cuando supo que Ron Weasley había conseguido ganar a la Subdirectora McGonagall al ajedrez gigante, fue épico, comentó Cedric. Tras hablar un rato, las chicas y yo fuimos al gran comedor dejando a Cedric solo.


	20. Exámenes

Finalmente llegó el final del curso y por tanto los exámenes. Éstos por lo general nos fueron bien. En el examen de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall nos mandó a transformar un ratón en una caja de rapé. Hermione y yo, que éramos las mejores de la clase pudimos hacerlo en el segundo intento, Sophie pudo hacerlo a la tercera. En el teórico, nos fue también muy bien, consiguiendo responder a todas las preguntas en el tiempo establecido.

Cuando llegó el examen de encantamientos el profesor Flitwick nos mandó a hacer bailar una piña encima de una mesa. Este examen nos costó más a Sophie y a mí, pero al final nos fue bien. Habíamos conseguido hacerla bailar al quinto intento. En cuanto al teórico, contesté todas las preguntas pero tenía dudas en una de las respuestas, no estaba segura si la había contestado correctamente o si en cambio la había contestado de forma equivocada.

Para el examen práctico de pociones fue donde más nerviosos estábamos todos, el profesor Snape no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros respirando en nuestras nucas mientras intentábamos hacer la poción del olvido, pero como decía mis padres, yo estaba completamente abstraída haciendo mi poción por lo que ignoraba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. En cuanto al examen teórico, no me salió tan bien como esperaba, el profesor no dejaba de dar vueltas por la clase haciendo que no pudiera concentrarme como quería.

Otro de los exámenes, el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tuvo que ponerlo otro de los profesores debido al fallecimiento del profesor Quirrel, el profesor titular. El examen práctico nos salió muy bien a Sophie y a mi gracias a las clases particulares que Cedric nos había estado dando durante todo el curso, y en cuanto al teórico, también nos salió muy bien por el mismo motivo. Estábamos muy agradecidas a Cedric por su inestimable ayuda.

En cuanto a Astronomía y Herbología también me fue bastante bien, la teoría pensaba que me había salido perfecta y con la práctica, creía que había tenido algunos fallos que me harían aprobar pero las notas no serían tan buenas. En el examen práctico de Astronomía Draco Malfoy no dejaba de incordiar haciendo que la mayoría de la clase se desconcentrara hasta que la profesora Sinistra lo puso en su sitio mandándolo a callar y a seguir con su examen bajo la amenaza de suspenderlo.

Y finalmente llegó el examen de Historia de la magia, que solo sería de teoría, que nos salió medianamente bien gracias a que mis padres me habían advertido de que el profesor era un fantasma y las clases eran tan aburridas que la gente llegaba a dormirse, por lo que lo mejor sería aprovechar esas horas de clase para estudiar el libro que nos habían mandado a comprar para ese año. En el examen pude contestar el 90% de las preguntas, pero no estaba segura de si estarían todas bien porque había muchos nombres que daban lugar a confusión.


	21. El final del camino

Por fin llegó el último día del curso y pudimos guardar todo en los baúles. Ese verano, nos prometimos escribirnos, y con Sophie quedamos en que nos veríamos en verano, una iría unos días a casa de la otra y viceversa. Nos sentamos las cuatro jutas en uno de los vagones del tren junto a Harry, ron y Hermione. Empezamos a comentar como nos había ido los exámenes y a Hermione le había ido tan bien como a nosotras, ron y Harry decían que a ellos no les había ido tan bien, pero que esperaban aprobar.

Al cabo de unas horas llegamos a la estación encontrándonos a nuestros padres y de lejos a los tíos de Harry, que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y metiéndole prisa. Nos dijo que le metería miedo a su primo por las tantas veces que este le había pegado, se lo pasaría de miedo viéndolo asustado. Nos escribiría cada vez que le hiciera alguna jugarreta.


End file.
